The object of this invention, as shown by its title, is related to a pneumatic control ring with application in ring twisting machines, continuous spinning frames and double twisting frames, which, by creating an air cushion between the ring and the thread, and lubricating the contact area between them, avoids the balloon effect and prevents the thread from wearing down due to friction against the surface of the control ring of the balloon, facilitating higher processing speeds.
The current control rings for twisting and continuous spinning frames have a problem when carrying out high speed and/or delicate thread twisting due to the balloon effect. This problem causes the thread to wear down by friction against a surface which is the balloon control ring so it cannot be processed in this way, the solution being, consequentially, increasing tension to reduce the balloon so that it does not rub against the control ring, and slowing down the spindle speed.
The pneumatic control ring has been developed to avoid the aforementioned inconveniences that occur with twisting machines and continuous spinning frames.
The pneumatic control ring consists of a hollow, cylindrical-shaped ring made of sintered material, which is lubricated with a mixture of compressed air and lubricant from an external mixer, which in turn creates an xe2x80x9cair cushionxe2x80x9d between the ring and the thread.
This ring portion presents a slot on its outer surface, which is the entrance to a chamber inside the ring, being hermetically sealed and insulated by a gasket, thus avoiding any possible leakage. This chamber is only connected to the exterior by way of a cylindrical conduct, which is the entrance of the air-lubricant mixture.
This portion also includes a layer of sealing varnish on the outer surface of the ring, where no contact is made between the ring and the thread, whose purpose is to avoid any leakage of the air-lubricant mixture in this area.
The air-lubricant mixture is pressure injected into the inner chamber of the pneumatic control ring by air pressure from external sources. This pressure makes the air-lubricant mixture pass through the pores of the ring, causing a constant and homogeneous spreading of the lubricant in the ring-thread contact area.
As a consequence of air pressure, as well as the lubrication of the ring-thread contact surface caused by the lubricant, an air cushion between the ring and the thread is produced, considerably reducing rubbing and, therefore, preventing the thread from wearing down, and facilitating, as a result, higher speed thread processing due to higher balloon turning speed.
The pneumatic control ring carries out a vertical movement in relation to the machine, situating the control ring at the ideal distance between the thread guide and the spool for an adequate control over the balloon at all times.